Living The Dream
by bluediamondsonagreenfield
Summary: Squeal to On The Ropes....... Three years later
1. The New Kella

"KELLA MARIE MORGAN!!!!!!!! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reba Morgan called up the spiral staircase of her Nashville home. It was the third anniversary of Karol's death and you could hear the song Reba had written and recorded for her daughter.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kella called down the stairs as Jack walked it to the hallway.

"KELLA!!! DOWN HERE!! NOW!!!" Reba screamed.

"WHY?! SO YOU CAN TELL ME THAT YOU DON' CARE ABOUT US!!!!!!!!"

"KELLA MORGAN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Jack screamed up the stairs.

"NO DAD!!!!!!!!!!"

"KELLA MARIE MORGAN GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!!!!"

Kella opened her door and stomped down the stairs. "What?"

"Kella your grounded."

"Why Mom??"

"Because you are!" Reba yelled at her before she turned around to leave.

"Because isn't an answer."

Reba turned around on the heal of her highs. "What did you say to me?"

"Reba. Don't"

"Jack," Reba looked at him then turned her head to Kella. "Your grounded because you told me that you think that I care more about my career than my own children and because your failing seven of your eight classes!" Reba pointed up the stairs. "ROOM NOW!" Kella rolled her eyes and stormed back up the stairs.


	2. Big Sissy

Reba and Jack Morgan sat, cuddled together, on their couch, talking about their children. The two had now been married for eleven years and their marriage had to go through a lot. Now they were just happy that they learned their marriage would last through every thing... They hoped.

"Jack," Reba started, looking down at Jack's hand on her thigh. "I'm pregnant again." Jack's hand started to go up and down her thigh.

"It's all gonna be okay," Jack said, kissing Reba's forehead.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Amy said, walking into the living room, rubbing her eyes.

"Amy," Reba said, picking up Amy and putting her on her lap. "Are you okay?"

"I had a bad dream," The five year old said as she laid her head on her mother's chest. Amy soon fell asleep and so did Reba and Jack.

Reba woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. She walked into the kitchen to see Jack cooking, something he never did. "Jack?? Why are you cooking??" She questioned, sitting down at island.

"I'm softening up the kids."

"Why?" Jack gave Reba an odd look. "You want to tell them today?"

"Sooner or later we'll have to tell them. I vote for sooner," Jack stated as Emma walked in.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emma asked, stealing a piece of bacon off of Reba's plate.

"Nothing," Reba quickly answered.

"Mom? are you okay? You seem a little off lately."

"I'm fine, baby doll."

"No your not," Jack told her.

Reba clenched her teeth together and looked at him. "Yes I am!" She told him through her teeth. Suddenly Hunter came through the kitchen on his skateboard. "HUNTER ALLEN!"

"What?"

"Get off your dang skateboard!"

"No thanks."

"Hunter, Listen to your mother."

"Why Kella doesn't."

"Thats because Kella's a brat." Hunter rolled his eyes and skated away. Amy walked in. "Good morning sweetie," Jack said, picking up his daughter.

"Daddy!!!!" Amy screamed. Emma giggled at her sister.

"I'm gonna go get ready for school," Emma said before leaving the room. Reba made sure her daughter and son were out of ear range before she took Amy into her arms and sat her on her lap.

"Ams would you like to be a big sister?" Reba asked her five year old.

"Like Kelly and Emmy?"

Reba smiled. "Just like Kella and Emma."

Amy smiled and clapped her hand together. "Yea!!!"

Reba and Jack laugh. "Your pregnant?" Kella asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Kella, aren't you grounded?" Jack asked his daughter.

"Yeah, but I'm allow to eat," She said, getting a plate of food. She started to walk out the door.

"In here young lady!" Reba called out to her.

Kella rolled her eyes and sat down next to Reba. "Remind me to kill you later!"

"Remind me why in hell I went to Dayton to get you eight years ago," Reba said as she sat Amy down.

"Kella. Your not killing your step-mom!"


	3. Scary Story

Reba was lying on her bed. One hand was draped over her stomach and the other was behind her head. She had told her youngest daughter that she was pregnant. Her husband walked out of their bathroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm just thinking," She sat not taking her eyes off the ceiling.

Jack laid dow next to her and put his hand on her stomach. "How are gonna tell the kids?"

Reba moved her arms and propped herself up on her elbows. "I have no idea" Jack kissed her stomach and kissed her all the up to her lips.

"I love you," Jack whispered into her ear. Reba smiled and kissed him. Jack's tongue graced her teeth. Reba opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue enter. They stayed like that, making out for a few minutes until Jack pulled away from her. Reba smiled, Jack had never kissed her that. He would kiss her but he would never kiss her like he just did. Jack wrapped his left arm around her and pulled her closer. Reba turned around in his arms and placed her head on his bare chest. She listened to his heartbeat.

"This is so right," Reba whispered.

"Mommy?" Amy asked, crying as knocking on the bedroom door.

Reba got up out of bed and opened the door. She squatted down to her daughter. "Did you have a bad dream again?" She asked the young girl. The dirty blonde five year old nodded her head. "Why are you having bad dreams?"

"Kelly told me scary story!!!!" Reba wrapped her arms around her then picked her up.

"KELLA MARIE!!! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!!" Reba screamed, running down to the second floor where her step-daughter and son slept.

Kella walked out of her room, her dyed black hair cut at fifteen different lengths. "WHAT?" She yelled over the rock music playing in her room.

"Did you tell you sister a scary story?"

"Yes to get her the hell away from me," Kella told her step-mom. "Hey Amy," Kella said, stepping closer to her half-sister. "The Zodiac is coming."

Amy screamed and hid her face into Reba's shoulder. "KELLA!" Reba screamed at her.

"What? I could be true."

"The Zodiac was in San Francisco!"

"SO!......."

"Mommy put me down!!" Reba sat Amy down. Amy ran to her father who was standing at the end of the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

Reba turned around to look at him. "Your daughter decided to tell her FIVE year old sister about the Zodiac killer." Jack just stared at his daughter.

"How do you......."

"There's a little thing called the INTERNET!"

"How did you know about the him?"

"Juliana."

Reba rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs, pulling her youngest child and her husband up with her.

"Mom?" Emma asked, walking out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"Emma just go back to sleep."

"Mom, can i please talk to you?"

Reba walked into her daughter's room and sat down on her bed. "Are you okay, buttercup?"

Emma sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you having a baby?"

"Emma, It's two fifty in the morning, can we talk about this later?"

"No, i really need to know."

"Yes, baby girl."

"Mom, do you know what that means?"

"No, honey I don't."

"One of us is gonna die."

"Honey, why do you say that?"

"Jake died so me and Hunter could be born and Karol died for Amy."

"Honey, they died because God wanted to take them home not because your father and I had another child." Emma nodded her head and laid back in her bed. "I love you Emmy."

Emma giggled. "I love you too mom."

Reba got up and walked out, turning off Emma's light.


	4. Vacation

Reba sat in her private plane. Her legs were curled up her seat and her head was resting on her husband's shoulder. She didn't know where they were going but she was happy to get away from her children. Jack's arm was wrapped tightly around her. Reba couldn't help but smile. Even though they acted like they were teenagers, Reba and Jack had started to drift away from each other. They couldn't be together all the time, or even half the time. Jack knew that when Reba got her job that she wouldn't be around a lot, but he also knew that Reba was the happiest when she was with her family. They were alone for the first time in their marriage. Since they had gotten married the two had always been taking care of at least one 'kid'. Reba couldn't help but smile when they touched down at the airport. "We're here," Jack told his wife. Reba giggled. She looked out the window. She saw palm trees and nothing but the wide open bright blue sky. She had been here before. Everything looked completely different now that she was with her new husband. She walked out of the plane with a smile on her face. Her husband had taken her to Hawaii. The crisp Hawaiian air smelled so sweet to her. The breeze gently blew her hair back. Jack held tightly onto her hand. He walked to her to an awaiting car. They drove in silence to the resort, just enjoying each other's company. This was perfection to both of them, little did they know their lives were getting ready to take a drastic turn for the worst.


	5. Gone!

The Hawaiian sun shone into their hotel room. The weather proved that the day was suppose to be normal, but for the two disaster at home would cause their vacation to take a bad turn. They had been in Hawaii for three weeks now and they were missing their children every hour of every day.

Reba had fallen asleep in her husband's arms the night before. Reba woke up to her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" She asked, answering her phone. She happen to look at clock, it was 5 am, which meant that it was 9 at home. Reba heard Barbara Jean crying on the other end of the phone. She had been left in charge of the kids, and to Reba, it was a good idea.

"Emma and Amy are gone!" Barbara Jean screamed through her tears at felt tears well up in her eyes.

"What?!?!"

"I went into their rooms to wake them up and they weren't there. They went to bed last night." Reba started to sob as her husband started to wake up.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he sat in bed. Reba didn't answer him. She hung the phone and cried on her husband's shoulder. Jack pulled his crying wife onto his lap. He knew something was extremely wrong. Reba never cried, given everything she's been through. "What happened?" He repeated as he rubbed her back gently.

"Emma and Amy are missing!" Reba screamed out in between sobs.

"What?!?!"

"They're gone, Jack! Someone took out girls!" Tears dared to come over the rim of Jack's eyes. If there was anything the two knew about kidnapped children it was that the chance, after 48 hours, their daughters' survival rate would go down by the minute. Now, to Reba, she understood what Emma said. She never actually understood it. Now she lost two of her children. To Reba the number of children she has keeps going down. Reba thought it was her fault that her girls were gone. She hadn't been there their last night at home. She didn't say she loved them and she already missed them like crazy.

"Do you want to go home?" Reba nodded her head against his bare chest. They got ready to leave. Both of them wanted to get home as so as possible.

* * *

They arrived at home the next morning. All around Nashville were posters up about Emma and Amy. Outside their home there were flowers, hand made posters and stuffed animals. When Reba and Jack arrived home Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, Kyra's husband, Elizabeth, and Aaron were at home, waiting for them along with Barbara Jean, Hunter, Henry, Barbara Jean's new husband, and Kella. The Nashville Police Department was also there, waiting to interview the couple.


End file.
